Toon Link's Sick Day
by PsychicDash
Summary: Toon Link gets sick, so Ness and Lucas try to cure him! But do their actions really help?


**Here we are! Another short story by me! Oh and, I'd like to thank you guys for your nice reviews. They really mean a lot to me! It never fails to bring a smile to my face. So yeah, I just wanted you guys to know that... (wow that was cheesy) **

* * *

I lay sick on my bed, in my shared room with Ness and Lucas. A long sigh escapes my mouth.

Why, why, WHY.

I just _had_ to get sick today! Well, to be honest, I had nothing to do today, so being sick isn't the problem. The real problem is the _people_ trying to cure me.

"TL! Get better!" Lucas says worriedly, as he hands me an omelette.

"Lucas..." I say tiredly, "you already gave me five of these."

"I-I did?"

"Yes."

"NO PROBLEM TL! I GOT SOMETHING THAT'LL CURE YOU FOR SURE!" Ness yells at the top of his lungs as he puts a Mr. Saturn on my stomach.

"Ness."

"Yeah?" he replies.

"What the hell do you think this will do?"

"Uhhhh I dunno... It's squishy though."

I groaned so loud, our room sorta shook.

"TL!" Ness says, taking the Mr. Saturn away and hugging it. "IT JUST WANTS TO BE LOVED!"

"You guys, will you just GO AWAY? You aren't helping at all," I say bluntly.

"We would, but we live here." Ness smiled widely.

Ness, you smartass.

"UGGHHH..." I flip my body over and bury my face in my pillow. "Screw you guys," I say, under my breath.

"H-Hey TL! I know something else that will make you feel better!" Lucas pitches in.

I turn to him and I see him holding a bag of ice with really thick gloves on.

"Finally... something that will at _least_ help me in some way." I sigh of relief. "Thanks Lucas."

"No problem!" he says, smiling brightly.

When he was just about put the ice on my head, I noticed something. OH MY GOD. "STOP LUCAS! THAT'S DRY ICE, IT'LL BURN-"

But I was too late, because he already put it on my forehead. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream!

"W-What?" Lucas stood there confused.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFFF!" I panic, flailing my hands around the dry ice on my forehead. "IT BURRRNNNNSSSS!"

"O-OKAY!" Lucas says nervously as he clumsily removes the dry ice with his thick gloves.

I stop squirming around and lay there on my bed, with a big red burn on my forehead.

"Lucas...why?" I ask, shedding a manly tear.

"I'm sorry..." he apologizes, rubbing the side of his arm. He hung his head down, clearly disappointed in himself.

Ness puts an arm around Lucas' shoulder. "Don't worry Lucas, you tried, you tried."

I take a deep breath. "It's okay Lucas. The burn doesn't hurt that bad," I lie, "just go get me some burn cream and I'll be alright, kay?"

Lucas picked his head up and shot a smile at me. "Okay, TL!" he says happily. After that, he ran out the door.

I... am such a nice person.

Then as soon as Lucas left, Link bursted through the door.

"TOON LINK! TOON LINK! I HEARD YOU WERE SICK!" He runs to the side of my bed.

Great.

Link puts both of his hands on my head and pulls me out of bed. He carries me by my head in mid-air.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" he shouts, louder than needed. He shakes me repeatedly.

"Yes I'm alright..." I reply weakly. My legs wiggle as he shakes me.

"YOU DON'T LOOK OKAY."

"I am Link, calm the hell down."

"I CAN'T! I WON'T LET MY TOON SELF DIE!"

I groan. "Put me down, or else I'll slice your head off with my master sword."

"Okay..." He puts me down.

What the hell? It's the first time I get sick over here in Smash Mansion and now everyone is just going crazy! Not to mention they all of a sudden lack common sense!

Link was just about to touch me again with his hand, until I smacked him in the face.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." I hiss at him, backing away.

Then the door bursted open again, and Lucas comes in.

"TL! TL! I got the burn cream!" he says, with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Lucas! That sure was quick," I say, feeling relieved.

He hands me the burn cream.

"Lucas..." I say.

"Yes?" he replies.

"This is chapstick."

"No it isn't, it's burn cream!"

I sigh. "No Lucas, it's chapstick." I show it to him.

How... HOW CAN LUCAS MISTAKE BURN CREAM FOR CHAPSTICK?

"Lucas, IS THIS SOME CRUEL JOKE?" I shout weakly, holding him by the collar.

"N-No! I swear!"

"Hey..." Ness interrupted, "that's my chapstick! I've been looking everywhere for it!" He takes the chapstick and starts applying it on his lips. "Where'd ya find it?"

"In that little bin outside of Dr. Mario's office," Lucas says.

"Cool!" Ness smiles.

"You guys..." I spoke, "the bin outside of Dr. Mario's office is a trash can."

With that, Ness automatically slammed the chapstick on the floor and rubbed his lips like crazy.

Considering how sick I was, I still had the power to yell at how stupid they were being. "Why, WHY MUST YOU TWO BE SO RETARDED AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" I cough a few times. After that, Link popped into our conversation.

"Uuhhh you guys?" Link pokes the back of my head.

I turn around. "Yeah? What is it- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" My mouth was gaping. The kitchen was burning!

"IT WASN'T ME. NOPE," Link said unconvincingly.

"Oh, then who was it?" Nothing could explain how pissed off I was.

"U-Uhh it was... Adele. She set fire to the kitchen." He looks at me with a nervous smile and I shoot him a scowl. "O-OKAY! IT WAS ME! I tried making you some soup...but instead, the pot made a fire!"

"Rather than talking about how the fire started, HOW ABOUT WE GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE?" Ness cried out. He was holding Lucas bridal style.

"NO. I can defeat this fire demon!" Link unsheathes his sword and gets in his fighting stance.

"Link, you dumbass, it's _fire_, YOU CAN'T KILL IT!" I say, being the ONLY one with common sense here.

"Pfftt oh please TL~ I saved my world about a billion times, I think I could handle a simple fire demon." He takes his sword and swings it into the fire and it just passes through. "Hmm... it seems that this fire demon has some kind of spell on it that makes it impossible to touch..."

I facepalm so hard. "You, IDIOT!"

Then, out of nowhere, Ike peeks his head through the bedroom door. "Hey, are you guys making some toast?" He sees the fire. "Oh, that's not toast. It's a fire." He stood there for a few seconds. "...IT'S A FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"ALREADY ON IT!" Ness put Lucas down and dials 911 on his cellphone. "HELP! OUR ROOM IS ON FIRE!"

"What is the criminal wearing?" 911 asks.

"There's no criminal! It's a FIRE!" Ness insisted.

"What age does the criminal look?"

"IT'S A FIRE GODDAMMIT!"

"Did the criminal touch you in any way?"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Ness hangs up. He turns his head to us slowly. "Looks like 911 is going to help us..."

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" I yell in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I see..." Link says understandingly as he inspects the fire. "It seems that I cannot kill this fire with my sword."

"You don't say?" I tell him, cocking my head to the side.

Then I hear Lucas scream. I jerk my head towards him.

"MY APPLE JACCKKSS!" Lucas yells dramatically as he got on his knees. "GONE. FOREVER." He sheds a little tear.

Oh no! My eyes widen. I forgot about the _stuff_ the fire is burning in the kitchen!

I get on my knees just like Lucas. "MY LUCKY CHARRMMSSS!"

Then Ness gets on his knees too. "MY CINNAMON TOAST CRRUUNNCCHH!" he yells and then adds, "WHICH IS WAY MORE BETTER THAN LUCKY CHARMS AND APPLE JACKS!"

Me and Lucas glared at Ness. We promised we would never have any more cereal wars. B-But how could we if our cereals were gone?

Before we knew it, the three of us were crying. It was manly though... it was manly, as the three of us went through love and loss. Seeing our favorite cereals die like that, right in front of our faces. It was so painful. How could such a feeling exist in our world?

"EVERYONE, MOVE!" Ike yelled as he scrambled towards the fire with a fire extinguisher. He picked up Link by his hood and then tossed him aside. "I'M ABOUT TO SAVE YOUR LIVES!" Then he sprayed the fire extinguisher all over the raging fire, getting rid of it.

When he was done, Lucas, Ness, and I hugged Ike. "OUR HERO!" we say, altogether.

"Hehe..." He gives us a modest smile as he rubs the back of his head with his hand. "It was no problem."

"I'm a hero too!" Link says.

"Pfftt, yeah right, at least Ike was smart enough to know how to kill the fire," I retort.

"No, seriously, I'm the true hero!" He pulls out a slightly burnt Apple Jacks, Lucky Charms, and Cinnamon Toast Crunch box from behind his back. He smiles widely and shows us a burn mark he got on his side from getting the boxes.

"OUR TRUE HERO!" the three of us shout as we get off of Ike and cling ourselves onto Link.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Ness kept repeating.

"YOU'RE THE AWESOMEST, LINK!" I praise.

"YEAH! WHAT THEY SAID!" Lucas says, and then adds, "will you marry me?"

"Haha!" Link laughes, blushing slightly from the attention. "It was nothing..."

Then out of the blue, Marth comes into the room. "God, what are you guys screaming and yelling about?" He sees the fire marks in the kitchen. Then he glares at Ike. "IKE! YOU IDIOT! Did you burn your sandwich AGAIN?"

"N-No! I swear!" Ike stammered.

"I've had enough of your LIES!" Marth fumed. He pinched onto Ike's ear and pulled him out of the room. "I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused," he says, before closing the door.

I look around. "Well, now what?"

"I dunno... oh wait, aren't you still sick TL?" Ness asks.

"Well, not anymore! Thanks to _some_ people," I reply.

They all laugh.

"Good," they say to me. Then they all bring me into a really tight hug.

I smile.

They might be retards, but they still care about me.

And I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

**Hehe! And that's the end of it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day! :D And like always, stay cool- I mean uh, awesome! **


End file.
